Naruto: Path Of A Hero
by thunderfalcon
Summary: 1 year after the war ended and peace was obtained. Now a new enemy threatens that peace, the villages turn to Naruto the only one capable of saving the world along the way he will discover love and his true power but will he live another day or die trying
1. Celebration New mission and Departure

Naruto Path of a Hero

I don't Own Naruto Kishimoto does

this is my first time doing this so please be nice :)

helpful criticism is apprciated

Chapter 1

Celebration New Mission and Departure

Crash as Naruto body collided with the side of a mountain, and fell to the ground in intense pain. He slowly got up to his feet and yelled Sauske we don't have to do this just comeback to the village with me please! Never i will never go back to that weak place you call a village, I will kill you here and now then i will go kill all the villagers and your precious people Naruto Sauske responded, as he rushed towards Naruto. Naruto responded no you wont as he charged toward Sauske. Naruto attempted a high kick while Sauske blocked and countered with a low kick to which Naruto flipped backwards to avoid. He then landed on his feet as Sauske attempted an overhead slash with his sword to which Naruto parried with a kunai knife. Craters and trees were uprooted by the force they collided at. Sakura and Kakashi were at the sidelines watching her face was covered in dirt and mud while tear were streaming down her face, Sakura it will be alright Kakashi said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

By now the weapons Naruto and Sauske were using were destroyed by the intense pressure they were receiving, both returned to hand to hand combat as Naruto dodged a punch aimed at his face and responded with an uppercut which connected forcing Sauske to stumble back a bit and block a high kick and counter with a punch to Naruto gut. Both Naruto and Sauske trading blows to which Naruto would connect and force Sauske to stumble and Sauske would connect to which Naruto also stumbled. Sauske decided to finish this fight as he formed the chidori in his hand while Naruto formed the rasengan. Naruto now knew the only way to save Sauske was to kill him as he wanted to Kill Naruto. Their jutsus collided and created and explosion launching both Naruto and Sauske back a few feet. Naruto notice as he flew in the air that he was pierced in the right chest area and saw a hole in Sauske's chest where he connected with the rasengan, before he blacked out he notice a few people showed up and carried Sauske's body away. Sakura and Kakashi rushed to to the now blacked out Naruto with tears streaming down her face she clutched Naruto's body to her and couldn't conatined her emotions and screamed why Naruto why did you half to die not realizing that he was stirring in her grasp until she felt a hand wipe away a tear. She gasped as she saw Naruto attempt to standup. Tears again flowed down her face as Naruto fell again she quickly pulled him into her lap and healed his wounds.

Naruto, hey Naruto wake up Naruto, as he opened his eyes to see Sakura's face inches away from his and jumped up headbutting her in the process, that dream again he thought until he heard Sakura groan, as she got up he quickly realized what he did and flinched in fear that she was going to hit him. She got up and looked at with a confused expression on her face. Naruto what are you doing? Sakura finally asked, your not gonna hit me Sakura Naruto asked with his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Naruto she sighed why would i hit you on your birthday you big dummy she said playfully. Oh that right Naruto finally understanding today was his seventeenth birthday, by the way Sakura why are you here so early in the morning he asked with confusion in his voice. I'm here because i said i would do something special for you Naruto, oh yeah now i remember i gave you my key because you said you were gonna come over here early yesterday right Sakura just smiled and nodded her head. She then left the room so Naruto could get dressed she enter the kitchen and proceeded to cook while thinking Naruto has grown up, back in his room Naruto was still curious as to why Sakura would do this for him, but he just shrugged his shoulders and put on a pair of black sweatpants and proceeded in to the kitchen where Sakura was when the food was done cooking she turned around and was greeted by a shirtless Naruto she then had a blush creep onto her face that was as pink as her hair. Sakura are you sick he asked as he saw her face pink. No i'm not Naruto just eat and get a shirt on after we have to go she replied. He nodded his head and ate. He finally put a shirt on and proceeded out the door with Sakura behind him. Hey Naruto i have a question Sakura said. Whats your question? Naruto replied, she took a deep breathe and asked Naruto do you think i'm pretty? she quickly turned her head away as she felt another blush creep up her face when he didn't answer she turned her head back towards him and saw a look of confusion on his face as he replied huh. Never mind she said as they continued to walk until they were greeted by Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru who all proceeded to say happy birthday to Naruto who then said thank you and al of them set out to celebrate Naruto birthday at Ichiraku ramen. When they arrived they were greeted by Ayame and her father who said happy birthday to Naruto, the group started to eat when an anbu arrived and told the that they need to got to the hokage tower immediatly. They nodded their heads and paid for the food and headed to the tower.

At the tower they were sent in quickly, lady hokage we're here what do you need us for Sakura asked. A village was attacked and i want all of you guys to invesigate what happened at this village, the were all about to say yes until Naruto spoke up Granny Tsunade i want to do this one on my own, everyone in the room gasped at what he said. Why should I let you handle this on your own Naruto? Tsunade asked, because i have a feeling this has to do with a dream i've been having for a while and i want to see if there is a connection to it, Naruto replied. Tsunade just sighed and agreed that he can have this mission on his own and told everyone else to wait outside. After getting the mission information Naruto then exited the office and saw everyone waiting for and explination. Why do you want to do this on your own Naruto Ino said a little angry, because if this does have anything to do with my dream you guys won't survive the mission he said as he left them behind with shocked expression on their faces.

When Naruto got to his apartment he put his gear on which was a black muscle shirt with the black sweat pants he was wearing along with his boots and jonin vest and weapon pouch and his forehead protector and assemble his bag and started to wonder how long will he be on this mission,as he arrived to the gates he noticed his friends standing there. What are you guys doing here he asked, we just wanted to say goodbye and that we understand why you want to go alone. Thank you guys he said as he shook hand with the guys and hugged the girls. But he noticed that Sakura wasn't there and just as he was about to leave Sakura plowed into him and begged him to let her come she had tears in her eyes Naruto quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and said she could not and that she would safer here in the village and with that he left into the setting sun headed for the village that was attacked by an unnamed group.

Next chapter will be a year and a half time skip and will be told in sakura point of view about Naruto leaving to go on the mission


	2. Sakura's point of view

Naruto Path of a Hero

I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

Chapter 2

Sakura's point of view

Naruto was tracing the enemies chakra signatures that was the last news we got about his mission, and that was a year and a half ago she thought as she stood at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sakura did this to see if Naruto would pop out of the forest ahead of the gates but it was the usual no sign or word from Naruto. Naruto where are you, are you alright she said to herself. Sakura did not notice Ino come up until she heard hey forehead girl. What do you want Ino-pig? Sakura replied, nothing I was just wondering what you were doing here instead of working at the hospital? Well if you must Know Ino-pig I was waiting to see if Naruto was finally going to return from the mission he went on a year and a half ago why? Just wondering but it seems to me Sakura that you are in love with him Ino said with a devilish grin on her face.

W...what d..do y..you mean! How did you know i was in love with Naruto, I didn't forehead you just told me you were, Ino replied laughing at Sakura's blush that rose to her face. When did you realize you loved him Sakura Ino asked? Well I think it was when he returned home from his training trip he seemed so different like he wasn't the knucklehead we know him to be she smiled. Hey Sakura what memories do you have of Naruto that make you happy, Ino asked? Well one memory I have was when team seven was still together, and we were in the forest of death and that traitor Sauske was scared so shitless he wanted to give up, then he was going to give up and hand the scroll over to orochimaru. Naruto then appeared and grabbed the scroll before orochimaru could catch it. Then he summoned a snake and it charged at Sauske and Naruto saved him.

That's impressive I didn't know Naruto was capable of doing stuff like that back then Ino said. Sakura also told her about how Naruto rescued her from Garra and how he had fought with power he didn't even know he had just to save me Sakura smiled when she particularly thought about this memory of Naruto being heroic and saving her from death. Ino had dreamy eyes as she said I wish someone would do that for me but all I got is a lazy teammate and another teammate that likes to eat a lot and finished with a pout as Sakura laughed at her. So how long do you think Naruto will be gone Sakura I don't know Ino, but I want him to come home soon i miss him Sakura said, I also feel really lonely like there's nobody around anymore it just doesn't feel like the Leaf village without his laughter and his Beautiful ocean blue eyes she said as a tear started to fall from her face. Ino felt sad she looked at Sakura who looked lost without her blonde hottie as the girls would call him when him and the other guys weren't around. Don't worry Sakura i bet that Naruto will be home soon and that everything.

Suddenly Shikamaru appeared out of nowhere with information about Naruto and the mission he is on. Sakura Ino do you want to know what is happening with Naruto and the mission he is on? Yes we do Ino and Sakura yelled whats happening Shikamaru. Well from what was told of Naruto's mission he is fighting with the enemies and he is not even in the same category in skills and strength. What do you mean Naruto is the strongest around he took down Madara! well Shikamaru said that was before these guys showed up, these new enemies are using lost jutsus which were used during the time of the sage of six paths and then were lost throughout the time but now they are being used again now. Hearing this brought fear into both Sakura and Ino's eyes. H..his l..life is in d..anger and he w..wanted to g..go by h..himself Sakura said in between sobs as she fell to the ground. Ino then went to Sakura's side and proceeded to comfort Sakura and thought in her mind Naruto where are you.

* * *

Next chapter (enter the hidden mist village) we finally see where Naruto is and how he ends up in the hospital

lost jutsu will be what the new enemies use in this and is made up. Naruto will be able to use lost jutsu which style I don't know yet


	3. Enter The Hidden Mist Village

Enter The Hidden Mist Village

Enter The Hidden Mist Village

I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

The sun was setting on another day of fighting with the enemies, Naruto stopped and sat down on a nearby by rock and thought about what happened.

(flashback) The enemy charged head-on towards Naruto as he attempted to block the attack coming at him he didn't realize that another one of the enemies was behind him until he was stabbed by a ninjato. It had cut cleanly through his vest and shirt he then fell to the ground in pain as the enemy picked him up and proceeded to throw him into the trees where he was caught by one of the enemies who remained hidden in the trees he was then kicked towards the ground as he heard his ribs break for the impact of the kick he protected his head as he fell so there wouldn't be any head trauma he tried to get back up but felt too dizzy and before he blacked out he saw him and said his name Sauske. (end flashback)

Naruto then let his mind wander again as he thought about how everyone of his friends were doing back home in the Leaf then started to think about how Sakura was doing, as he closed his eyes he started to see her smiling and waving to him. He also thought about how much fun they had together after the war, he thought about how she and him went to the festival and how she got excited when she saw a doll set of her,Naruto and Kakashi, needless to say he had got her the prize and he remembered how her eyes sparkled as she held it. He was quickly pulled out from his day dream as the pain from the fight with the enemies became apparent because the medicine was wearing off, he then proceeded to reach back and scratch the dried blood off of his vest.

Naruto started looking around at his surroundings and realize he was not far from the Hidden Mist Village which was still part of the shinobi alliance besides his villages and the Sand Village. He started to remember that this was one of the hardest hit areas during the war besides his village he remembered how him Chouji and Temari were ambushed by a large group of white zetsus and how they had to fight them off by themselves and won the battle in the end. Naruto the proceeded to get up and head towards the village. He knew he wasn't far away form the village because he spotted the gates down the hill from where he was walking, as he arrived at the gates he was greeted by Chojirou who he had fought along side during the war. Hey Naruto how ya been Chojirou beamed at him, Naruto forced a smile when Chojirou asked him if anything was wrong he blacked out and Chojirou caught him in his arms and noticed the stab wound on him.

Where am I Naruto asked when he woke up, your in the hospital a voice said as he turned his head towards the door he saw Lady Tsunade walk in the room with the Mizukage. What are you two doing here he asked? Both women looked at him as the said we're here because we're worried about you with anger evident in their voices. Naruto, Lady Tsunade said, your being too reckless do you know how serious your injury was, you could have died she said sternly. Naruto replied, don't worry about me I chose to do this mission alone and I will I don't need any help he said coldly as the two women stared at him with shock at how he spoke to them. Naruto knew he couldn't face them after how he spoke to them so he sighed and looked out the window. Tsunade shot back what about Sakura huh, she has been looking out the gates of the village waiting for you to return and she has been crying the whole time worried about you, don't you even care enough about her to take care of yourself? Naruto turned his head towards the two women with pain in his eyes as he said so shes worried about me huh, she was always the first to cr... before he could finish the statement the Mizukage slapped him across the face saying how can you say that, the girl is crying about you not being there don't you even care? Naruto hung his head low as he said, I don't deserve for her to be worried about me I couldn't keep my promise to her as tears started to form in his eyes, I tried and tried again to bring Sauske back but I keep on , Tsunade said don't worry about the past shes given up on Sauske, she worries and cares about you don't you know that. Yes I do she has always been worried about me and anyways how long will I be in here he asked. Three days the Mizukage and Tsunade said, and Naruto don't worry everything will be fine. Anyways I have to get back to the village and continue my duties as Hokage Tsunade said as he walked towards the door Naruto stopped her and told her that Sasuke was with them and both women's faces went into shock knowing this mission he is on has gotten more complicated. Tsunade left the room by teleporting and she landed in front of the gates to the Leaf village and saw Sakura standing at the gates who then saw her and rushed to her and asked if Naruto is alright and if he's coming back. Tsunade couldn't look her in the face as she told her his injuries were life threatening and he is not returning. Hearing this brought tears to Sakura's eye as she cried and said why isn't he coming back? To which Tsunade replied he will come back when he is ready to.

* * *

In this Tsunade can teleport

Next chapter Battle at the sacred falls

and who is this ninja tailing Naruto and Naruto will finally perform a lost jutsu


	4. Battle at the Sacred Falls

I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

Chapter 4

Battle at the sacred Falls

Naruto it's been three days your released from the hospital, the Mizukage said as Naruto got up from the bed. Here Naruto, Tsunade gave me these clothes to give you when you left the hospital. Thank you Naruto said as the Mizukage stepped out so he could get dressed, as he got dressed he tried to trace the enemies chakra and found a small trace of it now knowing where he was headed. He got his gear together and as soon as he was going to jump out the window the Mizukage entered and asked him where he was going. To the land of ogres was Naruto's reply as he jumped out the window and landed on the ground below as he was making his way through the village to the gates he thought about being in the hospital, it was uncomfortable he said in his mind thinking back to all the times hes been in the hospital. As he entered the land surrounding the Mist Village he took to the tree to get to the port so he could make the boat all the while not knowing that there was someone following him. It took an entire for days for him to reach the land of ogres.

When Naruto set his feet on land he immediately took to the tree along with the unknown follower trailing behind him. It was nighttime when Naruto finally made it near a village and he immediately heard the distinct sound of bombtags go off he rushed to the village as it was familiar to him because it was the priestess Shion's village he made it to the top of the hill and what he saw shocked him as he saw villagers being attacked by ninjas and trying to defend themselves only to be cut down instantly. Naruto decided to intervene as he summoned the kyubi's chakra cloak. He then pulled out a kunai and lept into the battlefield cutting down every ninja he saw by the time he got to the last one he was standing on the side of the building the enemy ninja saw him and all he got out was y..your Nar... before his throat was slashed.

A villager saw Naruto and before he died he said hel..p L..lady S..hion and died. This sent Naruto rushing up to the palace where she stayed. As he arrived there he saw her being choked, Shion! Naruto yelled causing Shion and the enemy to look at Naruto. Naruto was all Shion said as she was dropped to the ground. The enemy smirked and said so you finally made it Naruto the enemy said not knowing he moved behind him and spun him then landed a quick jab to his face sending him flying backwards a few feet. Naruto then bent down by Shion's side and put two fingers on her neck to see if she had a pulse and when he felt her pulse he lifted her head up as she opened her eyes to see Naruto staring at her she smiled and thanked him for saving her, before he could speak he noticed the enemy forming hand signs for an attack before the final sign for the attack was finished Naruto scooped up Shion and lept out the secret passage to the sacred fall behind the palace, as the palace crumbled under the jutsu. Naruto was surprised when the enemy stepped out with his body completely covered by rocks as he looked like a human bolder. shit Naruto thought knowing that he was hard pressed in this fight because he knew he would have to concentrate on fighting the enemy and protect Shion.

This is over the enemy yelled you wont be able to beat me once I transformed! Your probably right a new voice said as the person who was following Naruto said. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto said looking up as he jumped down from the waterfall. Look out Naruto, Kakashi yelled as Naruto turned his head back to the enemy only to be caught with a jab sending him back a few feet Naruto stumbled back up to his feet glaring at the enemy while the enemy said so this is the power of the Hurricane of the Hidden Leaf what a glaring at the enemy Naruto said to Kakashi this is my fight protect Shion. Kakashi agreed as Naruto asked the enemy what his name was the enemy replied Tommimaro of the Sound village. Naruto said I'll show you why the call me the hurricane as he disappeared smirking only to reappear behind Tommimaro kicking his legs out for him to fall forward for him to fall as Naruto quickly made five shadow clones all who kicked the enemy into the air and rained down a flurry of kicks and punched sending Tommimaro plummeting to the ground only to be caught by Naruto and his rasengan. Tommimaro smirked and got up saying not bad but its my turn and before Naruto could counter he was sent flying into the mountain next to the waterfall only to be hit by Tommimaro's rock smash jutsu and fell to the ground with a hard right jab by Tommimaro sending Naruto into the waterfall. Then the enemy proceeded towards Kakashi and Shion, Kakashi tensed up ready to fight as the enemy neared only to hear Naruto's voice as he yelled fox style: fox fire fist jutsu and broke through Tommimaro's rock defense with incredible speed plunging his hand through Tommimaro's chest killing him instantly. Shion was amazed because she knew of the fox style as the scrolls to the techniques were in the passage of the waterfall. She and Kakashi walked towards Naruto who was standing over Tommimaro's dead body, as she neared she asked how he did that only for him to reply there was a scroll unraveled when I landed in the waterfall all i did was do the hand signs and my hand lit on fire and I attacked. She then explained that fox style is a lost fire style jutsu that nobody until just now was able to use she offered him all the scrolls on the style to which he accepted them. Kakashi appeared next to him and said its time for you to go back to training to master this style and that he will be helping him along the way to which Naruto accepted happily. Kakashi then summoned a messenger dog and gave it a letter addressed to Tsunade. Naruto and Kakashi started the training the day after the dog was sent with the message. When the messenger dog arrived at the Hokage tower Tsunade read the message it said" Naruto was able to use a lost jutsu style we have gone back into training and when we finish he will be stronger than before. signed Kakashi Hatake" All Tsunade did was smirk knowing that Naruto will become stronger and one step closer to his dream.

* * *

Next chapter Hidden Power will be time-skips showing Naruto's four year long traning


	5. 4 Year Training Trip

Naruto: Path of A Hero

I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

4 Year Training Trip

Its been six months since Naruto started this new training, Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto meditate. Hes come so far in a short amount of time that its incredible he mused. Yo Kakashi-sensei Naruto yelled bringing Kakashi out of his thoughts, Naruto what do you want? I want to know if you want to spar with me? Yeah fine lets go Kakashi said as he got into fighting stance as Naruto charged forward with a right jab that was blocked by Kakashi. Kakashi then threw a kick to the mid section to which Naruto ducked and connected an uppercut only to jump back and fly threw hand signs and yell fox style: fox flame jutsu Kakashi jumped into the small pond to escape the stream of fire that was coming towards him. After the fire passed by Kakashi jumped out of the water flying threw hand signs and yelled water style: water dragon jutsu plowing it into Naruto who immediately poofed out of sight Kakashi realizing it was a shadow clone brace for an attack to come but was surprised as Naruto had changed tactics. Instead of charging in Naruto surveyed his opponents movement and then sprung into action immediately appeared behind Kakashi with a kunai at his throat and said I won.

It has now been a whole year since we left the Land of Ogres where you learned your fox style jutsu Naruto how does it feel to be back in training? Kakashi asked, it feels good Kakashi-sensei I learned a lot of new jutsu and definitely feel like ive gotten a lot stronger than I was before Naruto replied. I agree with you on that Kakashi said giving Naruto an eye smile. "Minato-sensei if you could see your son Naruto now I know you would be the happiest parent ever hes grown so much since he started this training he also looks so much like you its amazing." Kakashi thought. Kakashi then became serious as he then spoke to Naruto saying, Naruto its time for you to learn how to use stealth in your missions instead of charging in and yelling. Naruto then looked towards Kakashi and said your right but how are we gonna do that he questioned. Kakashi said remember the enemy said that he was from the sound village so the only way your going to learn to use stealth is for us to go and spy on the sound village. Naruto nodded as the walked towards the harbor and got on the boat that was going towards the sound villages area. The boat that went towards the sound village took a total of three day to get there. As soon at they got off the boat Kakashi and Naruto immediately took to the trees and jumped from tree to tree until dusk when the enemy's village gates were in view, what they saw shocked them as they saw the Tsuchikage and some of his subordinates leaving the village gates. Whats he doing here Naruto whispered to Kakashi I don't know but I don't like the look of it I think they just signed a alliance pact with the sound Kakashi whispered back. By day time the duo of Naruto and Kakashi entered the sound by using one of Naruto's new jutsu which was called fox teleportation jutsu which Naruto had to ask the kyubi what its limits were for the fox only to reply there is no limit to distances only certain objects can't pass through with this jutsu. The duo landed in the middle of town and dashed towards an alleyway to conceal themselves as they made there way towards the tower to spy on whoever was in charge since Orochimaru's death. They entered the tower undetected and when they got to the door they heard voices speaking " The stone village joined us I see Kabuto said, Yes they did we made the alliance yesterday the voice said. Thats good Lord Sauske." Hearing Sauske had become the Otokage lead Naruto and Kakashi to spend an entire year in the Sound village and also remain undetected.

After spending a year in the Sound Kakashi and Naruto decided that Naruto needed to increase his speed a lot more so it was decided that they would go to the Village hidden in the sand. The trip to the sand villages was exciting for the now nineteen year old Naruto who had changes so much from the loud mouth powerful ninja to a more calm, cool, and collected who was even more powerful than before. The entire trip took a week to get there when they arrived at the village gates they showed their headband with the leaf symbol and were immediately let into the village thanks to the shinobi alliance. All of the villagers recognized Kakashi while non recognized Naruto, the only thing that happened to Naruto was that whenever he looked towards a girl she would blush and pass out from one mere glance into his eyes Kakashi noticed this and teased Naruto by saying you've become eye candy to these girls Naruto spit out the water he was drinking staring wide eyed at Kakashi who was smirking. Naruto and Kakashi made there way to the Kazekage office when they got in they saw Garra and Konkuro along with Temari who leaned towards Konkuro and asked him who was the blonde standing next to Kakashi, thanks to Naruto's now enhanced hearing because of his fox style he heard what Temari said and asked her you don't recognize me? She shook her head and said no to which he replied its me Naruto. The sand sibling went bug eyes as Temari blushed and started to fall backward while Konkuro caught her as she muttered Naruto's name. Garra coughed and got every bodies attention and told Naruto why he was here to train. Naruto was tossed weights that were two hundred pounds each he strapped them to his arms and legs and was told by Garra that he will be trying to get a hit on him with the weights on and he would have to break through the ultimate sand defense. Easier said than done Naruto thought as he could barely lift his arms and legs. The training took one whole year and by the time he was done he filled out in all the right places as the girls in the village thought his body was sculpted by the gods and sent to earth but he wasn't big in the sense that his muscles were huge it was on the contrary he was blazing fast and well built and defined. As they were leaving the village Garra stopped them and said that when the time comes he will come with his siblings and two hundred sand shinobi to back the Leaf Village up Naruto nodded and shook hands with him and Konkuro and shared a hug with Temari who nearly passed out from hugging him.

The two had spent three years training in different areas now they were heading back to the Hidden Mist Village, thanks to Naruto fox teleportation they arrived there quickly and enter through the front gates to meet with the Mizukage. The made there way towards the tower of the Mizukage when they entered Mei was stunned to see a amazing looking blonde man standing in her office she smiled and told him along with Kakashi to sit and asked him what his name was Kakashi was smirking under his mask because he knew the Mizukage would flip one she found out it was Naruto. Lady Mizukage its me Naruto. As Kakashi expected she freaked out yelling Naruto you have become so handsome its a shame im too old for you she said all three laughed. Anyway what have you come here for she questioned Kakashi spoke of their year in the sound spying on them and telling that Sauske has become the otokage. Mei expression became serious as he also told her the stone village has become allies with them. She then quickly agreed that she would come along with two hundred Mist shinobi if war breaks out between the Leaf and Sound. After their meeting she asked if they were going to stay in the village to which Kakashi replied they can't because they are heading into the mountains to finish Naruto's training. They said their goodbyes and Naruto and Kakashi left and headed into the mountains.

During their time in the mountains Kakashi tested Naruto for a new affinity and was found out to have a lightning affinity because the paper crumpled up. Kakashi wrote scrolls that contained his famous chidori and other lightning release jutsus. But what shocked Kakashi the most was that Naruto created his own lightning release jutsu which he named it izuchi. Naruto explained that the jutsu needs speed and when the right amount of speed is achieved it created an shock wave on the ground turning the battlefield in to one electric charged area and electrocutes the enemy paralyzing his or her feet rendering the unable to move. This year went by fast Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto continuing training. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto say I wonder how everyone back home is doing. Kakashi smiled and said to Naruto I think its time we go home to the Leaf Village.


	6. Naruto's Homecoming

Naruto: Path of A Hero

I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

Naruto's Homecoming

Two figures could be seen walking towards the Hidden Leaf Village about a mile away , a twenty-two year old man with long spiky blond hair now reaching down covering a little over his eyes, he traded up from his old attire which consisted of a black muscle shirt, black sweatpants and black boots. He now wore navy blue ninja pants with a black mesh long sleeve shirt cover by a white shirt with the sleeves ending at his elbows cover with his open hunter green jonin vest, his forehead protector was still black. The other man didn't change much, he still wore his navy blue shirt and pants with his hunter green jonin vest and still had his spiky silver hair, the two were finally returning to their home village after a five and a half year training trip. Naruto had changed so much, he was not the loud mouth he use to be, he was more mature, calm and collected. He no longer jumped into thing head first he would now think and analyzed situations before reacting. The forest was now coming to an end, and the village was within sight.

When they approached the gates they were stopped by the two chunin level shinobi. One of the shinobi guarding the gates said state your name and business in the Leaf. Naruto responded, Naruto Uzumaki age twenty-two Leaf shinobi, and the other is Kakashi Hatake age thirty-six also a Leaf shinobi. We have returned from a five and a half year training trip and wish to speak to the Hokage to let her know we have returned. The shinobis looked stunned as they heard their names, welcome back Naruto and Kakashi they said as they stared at the two in awe. Shouldn't you inform the Hokage to expect us? Naruto said with a smirk. Y...es sir I'll inform the Hokage immediately the chunin said as he used the kawarmi to leave the area during this time Naruto and Kakashi walked through the village towards the Hokage mansion. As they walked through the village they couldn't help but look at the civilians as they walked through the look of amazement and happiness to see them back home was evident in their eyes. By the time Naruto and Kakashi made it up the stairs Tsunade and Shizune were eagerly awaiting there arrival.

Meanwhile A pink haired medi-nin was going on her break with Ino and her friends, as they walked through the village they noticed the civilians were in an uproar of excitement. They stopped once they heard the gossip that Naruto and Kakashi were back in the village causing Sakura along with Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino and Sai to run towards the two gossiping women panting. The two women looked at them while Sakura asked is it true that there back with eagerness evident in her eyes, Yes one of the women stumbled last time they were seen they were heading towards the Hokage's Mansion. With that the group ran towards the Mansion. Meanwhile Naruto and Kakashi walked up the mansion stairs and knocked on the door an over eager enter was said by Tsunade. When the door opened Tsunade and Shizune were given the biggest shock of their lives as the seen a five foot ten Naruto who was fully matured. Na...Naruto is that you Tsunade and Shizune stuttered? Who else would it be? Naruto smirked. Nobody you remind me of a man I once knew Tsunade said. Ah your talking about the fourth Hokage Naruto said. While he said this he didn't notice Tsunade jump from out her seat and pull Naruto into a tight hug as the young man she considered her son was home. Welcome home Naruto she sobbed in between tears, thanks he replied its good to be home. Naruto a group of voices yelled from the hallway could be heard while the pounding of feet running up the stairs followed . Seems like they found out Shizune said while she stood next to her husband Kakashi.

Sakura opened the door quickly without knocking and was shocked as Naruto turned his body around to look at her and the rest of the group. Sakura was speechless as she looked at how much he had changed in the years he was away. Kiba being the loud person that he is charged towards Naruto and as Naruto stretched his hand out Kiba took it and shook it wildly and screamed welcome home Naruto. Naruto smiled as he thanked him and shook hands with Lee, Chouji, Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru. While he was finishing shaking hands with the guys the girls were drooling over his new look while Sakura felt like she couldn't form coherent word to describe the joy she felt that he was back home. Ino was snapped out of her drooling as Naruto approached her, he pulled her into a hug to which she reciprocated to immediately. Tenten was next as she hugged him he asked if Neji finally had the balls to ask her out, she laughed and said yes. Next was Hinata she quickly threw her arms over him and welcomed him, her engagement ring didn't go unnoticed he congratulated her as she told him she was to be married to Kiba in a few months. When he walked towards Sakura his heart was beating rapidly as he thought about how much she changed. She now looked like a goddess and filled out nicely,her heart was caught in her throat as he approached her with his arms slightly outstretched reaching for her she quickly dove into his arms as tears stained his vest. W..elcome home N...Naruto she said as she sobbed into his vest his arms snaked around her waist as he held her smaller frame to him, when she finally looked into his eyes those deep ocean blue eyes bore happily into her slightly red emerald green eyes. Thank you Sakura, Naruto said as he held her trembling frame to him he didn't notice until his head was pulled down towards her as his and her lips connected into a kiss that sent electricity down his spine he quickly reciprocated the kiss and as soon as she finished the kiss she laid her head on his shoulder and started to sob again. Y..you jerk y...you l..eft me behind while you went on a dangerous mission by yourself don't you understand how worried I was about you. I'm sorr.. he started to reply but was cut off don't you dare Naruto she rasped into his shirt. All that matters is that your home and you came back to me Sakura said. Aw how touching Ino said disrupting Naruto and Sakura moment, we really shouldn't be stuck in here while you to go into your own little world making goo-goo eyes at each other, Ino said as she smirked. Well Ino, Naruto said now that I'm back your gonna lose being the blond hottie. Ino became enraged what do you mean I'll lose it! Well for starters Naruto said I knew you guys used to call me that before I left on that mission and now that I'm back I guess that title will become mine again, Naruto smirked back. Ino became enraged as she challenged Naruto to a fight, you really sure you want to fight me Naruto said as he hardened his gaze at her. Yes I want to fight you she said with fire in her eyes. Thats a good idea Tsunade cut in, we have to see how strong Naruto has become so tomorrow it will be Naruto vs team seven, team ten, team eight, and team guy in one one battles tomorrow everyone got fire in their eyes as they heard they will all fight Naruto tomorrow in the chunin exam stadium. after the fight was decided they all left and said their goodbyes as Sakura stayed behind with Naruto. Naruto, Sakura said as he turned his body toward her he could see her fidgeting as she asked him if he wanted to come over to her apartment for dinner, to which he replied yes to immediately.

As the two made their way towards her apartment she asked him about his training to which he replied to it was hell, he also told her about Sauske and all the adventures he had during his mission and his training. When they entered her apartment he asked what is she making she smiled a sweet smile and said its a surprise the food took about forty-five minutes took cook and when the smell of the food came Naruto's mouth immediately realized it was ramen. He dug into his food with vigor as he told her Kakashi cut him off of ramen during his training. After the two had finished eating their food they sat down on her couch and talked about all that happen at the Leaf while he was away and he told her more about his training not noticing it was late until Sakura stifled a small yawn. He said that he should get going because of all the battles he has tomorrow. AS he reached for the door he felt Sakura wrap her arms around his body as she asked him to stay the night with her when he said yes she immediately took him to her room since she had a bed big enough to share as he got under the covers with her he felt her place her head on his chest and with a small kiss to his lips she said goodnight he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and said good night as the fell into a deep sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Ino and Naruto have a brother-sister relationship in this story

Sakura and Naruto aren't together yet

next chapter Naruto vs his friends you will see more of Naruto's new abilities in this chapter


	7. Naruto vs His Friends Jonin Battles

Naruto: Path of A Hero

I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

Naruto vs. His Friends Jonin Battles

The sunlight streamed through Sakura Haruno's window as she scrunched her eyes to keep the sunlight from her them as she reluctantly got up and looked around the room, she noticed that she was still in the same clothes from the other day. As she remembered the events she looked to the side over her bed and noticed it was empty. "Maybe Naruto coming home yesterday was just a dream" she thought sadly to herself. She was quickly brought out of herself loathing when a smell of bacon and eggs invaded her nostrils. She jumped out of bed quickly and changed into something more comfortable, when she finished changing she made her way to the kitchen. There in the kitchen was Naruto cooking food for her. Hey what took you so long to wake up Sakura we gotta hurry up and eat the fights are today and I'm excited to show everyone how much stronger I've become Naruto said with confidence evident in his voice. Don't get too cocky Naruto wait till you see how much stronger me and everyone else got Sakura said as she sat down too eat the food Naruto had cooked.

By the time the two had left the sun was shining as Naruto and Sakura made there way towards the chunin exams stadium. Hey Naruto I know you had it rough while training with Kakashi-sensei but what was it really like? Sakura asked, well too be honest it was almost as bad as the training with Pervy sage. He made me work till I couldn't feel my arms legs and all the strengthening exercises were hell, but I learned a lot of new ninjutsu and I also now have three affinities. Whoa really three Naruto that's pretty impressive, what are your affinities, Sakura asked with an innocent smile. I can't tell you Sakura its a surprise, Naruto responded causing Sakura to pout. When the two arrived in the stadium they saw that all of the seats in the stadium were full with civilians and shinobi alike who had wanted to see how much stronger Naruto had become, you two are finally here Tsunade said with a knowing smirk causing Naruto and Sakura to blush. Alright folks our hero's finally returned and today we all will witness how much more powerful he has become, Tsunade said causing the crowd to erupt into loud and excited cheers.

Naruto who would you like to go against first Tsunade said causing the Leaf eleven to get serious because they didn't know who Naruto would choose first. I want to go against Sakura first Naruto said. What! Sakura screamed clearly nervous about fighting Naruto, what Sakura ya scared Naruto said as he smirked. No I'm not shit-head Sakura exclaimed fuming. Alright the first battle has been decided it will be Naruto vs Sakura Tsunade said to the crowd as the other members of the Leaf eleven left the battle ground followed by Tsunade. Finally Naruto I get to show you how strong I've become Sakura said, while Sakura was talking Naruto flew through hand signs and released a a genjutsu on his weights and dropped them causing ten by ten holes in the ground and let a chakra burst that shook the whole stadium that got everyone wondering how strong is Naruto now. Sakura regained her composer as she charged knowing if she connects with him its over Naruto flew through hand signs and screamed fox style: fox eyes. As his jutsu came into focus he was able to read her chakra as soon as Sakura swung Naruto dodged and caught her wrist pulling her forward and kicked her legs from under her while twisting her wrist as she fell to the ground. Sakura was caught off guard as her body hit the ground and felt Naruto bend down and put a kunai to her neck. I won Sakura, Naruto said smugly as he let go of her wrist and removed the kunai he had at her neck. You got lucky Sakura said as she pouted. Tsunade appeared next to Naruto and Sakura as she announced Naruto was victorious. OK Naruto I'm gonna choose your next opponent and it will go by my rules. Fine Lady Tsunade choose Naruto replied. Naruto your next opponent will be Ten Ten, and no fox style jutsus can be used. Fine with me Lady Tsunade, Naruto said as Ten Ten jumped to the arena floor. You ready Naruto Ten Ten said, always am Ten Ten, Naruto said as he flew through hand signs causing lightning to form in his hands as he punched the ground yelling lightning style: izuchi.

Hes using that technique already what are you playing at Naruto, Kakashi said out loud. What do you mean that technique Kakashi Iruka and Tsunade asked? Izuchi the lightning ground technique is a jutsu that Naruto created to stop the movement of a enemy by making the ground into an electrified field stopping the enemy movement because they will be electrified by moving a mere inch paralyzing them rendering them unable to fight. What! Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs. Ten Ten took out a scroll and released a flury of kunai at Naruto who swiftly dodge each one while charging towards Ten Ten who in fear moved back causing her legs to go numb from an electric change that came up from the ground, Ten Ten fell on to one knee as she desperately took out another scroll and yelled twin rising dragon as she forced chakra into her legs to jump catching Naruto of guard by this she caught him with a kunai that buried itself in his right leg forcing him to fall to one knee and pry out the kunai. Ten Ten smirked because she found out that even Naruto is able to get hurt as she saw him slowly rise to stand up she pulled out another scroll and as she unwound it her hand was grabbed by none other than Naruto who pulled her towards him and landed eight punches in rapid succession and finish with an axe kick that snapped her head down hard as she hit the ground, Tsunade jumped from the stands and checked Ten Ten out she was unconscious and Naruto was declared the winner.

Alright Naruto are you ready for your next battle? Tsunade said and Naruto just nodded as his opponent jumped from the crowd screaming about flames of eternal youth. Naruto it is my honor to finally face you in battle Lee said excitedly, yeah yeah Lee lets get this over with taijutsu only how bout it? Naruto said and Lee nodded as Naruto wrapped up his wound and stood up saying lets begin and Lee charged throwing a straight jab which Naruto blocked and landed a hard right to Lee's solar plexus knocking the wind out of Lee who stumbled back trying to regain air in his body but Naruto didn't let up land hit after hit on Lee. When Lee finally regained his air he dodged a hard left and countered with a hard uppercut on Naruto who stumbled back a was greeted with a hard kick to the mid-section forcing him back a feet as Lee charged Naruto, he analyzed Lee's movement and noticed Lee left an opening causing Naruto to capitalize on it with an axe-kick to the crevice between Lee's neck and shoulder knocking Lee out instantly. A roar of cheers was heard as Naruto won his third straight battle. Tsunade jumped down and told Naruto that his next battle wasn't going to be as easy as his others as she paired him against Shikamaru who was known for his strategies, yeah fine lets get going Naruto said as Shikamaru jumped into the arena to replace Lee. Naruto was relieved that he was able to use his fox style jutsu again as he watched Shikamaru launch a couple of shurriken at him he dodged it quickly and notice a shadow creeping up on him. He moves at an inhumane speed to dodge it and flew through hand signs yelling lightning style: lightning barrage jutsu as lightning bolts pelted the arena floor Shikamaru was forced back and caught in a lightning bolt and fell to the got up slowly to his feet and forfeited the match claiming it was to troublesome to go against Naruto thus declaring Naruto another victory.

Naruto do you want to take a rest before finishing your fights Tsunade said as she shown clear worry for his safety, Nah Lady Hokage I'm fine trust me I just want to finish these battles. As you wish Naruto you next challenger will be Yamato who smiled as he walked to the arena floor, Naruto had to smirk because he had always wanted to go toe to toe with Yamato. As soon as Tsunade said begin Naruto lept and took the offensive first by throwing kunai at Yamato who dodged them easily but was caught when Naruto landed a kick to his mid-section causing him to fall back. Yamato flew through hand signs and yelled wood style:wood cage jutsu catching Naruto in the cage to which Naruto smirked and also flew through hand signs and yelled fox style: claws of the fox jutsu smashing the cage to pieces and forcing Yamato to yell water style: water bullet jutsu as three water bullets flew at Naruto who swiftly dodged them and formed the shadow clone jutsu with the rasengan charging Yamato to catch him off guard at the clone who used the rasengan poofed out of existence giving Naruto the advantage and he quickly knocked Yamato out. The crowd roar into cheers again as Tsunade jumped down and declared Naruto the victor. Naruto your next battle will be with the bug master Shino are you prepared to fight? Tsunade asked, Naruto nodded as Shino jumped into the arena and charged Naruto head on trying to catch him off guard but was unsuccessful as Naruto appeared behind him kicking him in the back and launched him a few feet forward. Naruto knew close combat was not Shino's specialty as Shino was forced to stay on the defensive by the power Naruto was exhibiting, Shino finally got lucky when he saw an opening on Naruto that let him land a punch to Naruto's face. Shino quickly use his parasitic destruction technique but Naruto dodged it easily a formed hand signs yelling fox style: fox fist jutsu knocking Shino out quickly. Tch kids too strong for one on one Tsunade said while standing next to Kakashi who chuckled a little causing Tsunade to glare and say whats so funny? with and annoyed expression. Naruto is using half of his new found powers Lady Hokage your better off sending the rest of his competition at him at one time. Thats not a bad idea Kakashi, Tsunade said as she jumped down into the arena while Shino was being carried away.

Naruto are you still able to fight or do you want a rest because I have a surprise for you Tsunade said with a sadistic smirk I'm fine Lady Hokage just give me the surprise Naruto said. Fine you next battle will be You verse Ino, Kiba, Sai, and Neji Tsunade said causing Naruto to smirk and say this should be fun. The remaining five jumped into the battle ground ready to attack Naruto who stood there waiting for the signal to begin. AS soon as the signal was given Naruto charge at his first victim who happened to be Chouji who thought Naruto was going to come and attack head on so he blocked not knowing Naruto had disappeared only to reappear right behind him hitting him in the back of the head knocking him out instantly. Neji saw Naruto had his back turned so he tried to attack him from behind but missed as Naruto disappeared to attack him from behind. Neji was barely able to roll out of the way from Naruto in coming attack,Neji quickly got to his feet and blocked a punch Naruto aimed at his head and counter with his own punches which closed a few of Naruto's tenketsus in his right arm. Naruto lept back knowing his arm was useless for a few moment so he had to come up with a strategy to take Neji out and it was during this train of thought that Sai appeared on Narutos right attempting an ax-kick Naruto broke out of his thoughts and lept out of the way of the kick as Sai landed he again charged Naruto with a right jab connecting with Naruto's face and sending him stumbling back, Hinata also attacked while Naruto was trying to regain his composer landing a kick to Naruto's mid-section causing him to fall back a few feet and Ino also quickly capitalized on Naruto laying on the ground attempting a knee to Naruto's face but Naruto quickly rolled out the way and disappeared. Naruto reappeared to Hinatas right landing a hard kick to her mid-section causing her to asp for air before knocking her out. Sai was next on Narutos list as Naruto again disappeared and reappeared to Sai's left and landed a hard right to his face causing him to stumble back giving Naruto the momentum giving Naruto the time to form the chidori hitting Sai and knocking him out. Neji and Ino attacked Naruto at the same time forcing Naruto to block Neji right hook to his face but he wasn't able to block Ino's sweep of his legs causing him to fall back and Neji hitting him with a hard elbow to his ribs knocking the wind out him but the two were brought out of their self praising as Naruto disappeared and hit Neji with a hard right forcing Neji to stumble back and giving Naruto time to capitalize on Nejis stumbling to give him a hard left and then a hard knee to Neji's chin knocking him out instantly. Neji being eliminated left Ino in a one on one battle with Naruto who was now showing signs of in the stand Tsunade smirked as she saw the boy she considered her son put up amazing resistance in a five one one battle. Its over I don't think he will be able to pull a win in his condition Tsunade said. You'd be surprised Lady hokage I know Naruto he wouldn't give up easily even if he is exhausted Kakashi said, What do you mean look at him hes on one knee and is breathing heavily while Ino is not. Just Watch Lady Hokage Kakashi said. Naruto was on one knee while looking at Ino who was charging him head on he quickly staggered to his feet and dodged a left hook Ino sent at him and as he jumped backward Ino formed the hand-signs for her mind-body switch technique Naruto notices the hand signs and clumsily dodged the jutsu and propelled himself forward, when Ino opened her eyes she saw Naruto right on her and didn't have time to block the hard uppercut as it connected, she stumble back as Naruto formed a shadow clone that charge Ino causing her to block and not knowing it was a shadow clone she left herself open a Naruto landed a knee to her ribs knocking her out. The crowd soon erupted a\when Naruto won the fight, causing Tsunade to have a look of shock and Kakashi a knowing smirk on his face as he believed that Naruto could win the whole thing. Tsunade jumped into the arena as Ino was Carried off to congratulate Naruto. Congratulations Naruto on your victories today you have shown your amazing improvement, Tsunade said as Naruto nodded and thanked her. Sakura also jumped into the arena and grabbed Naruto into a hug and kissed him on the lips causing him to blush as the crowd cheered the kiss.

* * *

The reason Naruto won all the battles was because Naruto had his fox style: fox eyes jutsu which allows him to see chakra patterns in his opponents and also making it easier to read them.

Next chapter vacation and relaxation just to give the characters a break for whats in store for them. The reason for Naruto defeating Sakura quickly was because he was able to catch her off guard and by no means is she a weakling in this story

Also I will bring back two enemies from the past and I'll leave it up to the readers on who to bring back just say which two characters you want in your reviews :)


	8. Vacation and Relaxation

Naruto : Path of A Hero

Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

Vacation And relaxation

Naruto you are probably wondering why Is summoned you and your friends am I right Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded his head while looking at Tsunade, well Naruto as a gift for a job well done by all of you at the fights the other day I have decided to reward all of you with an all expense paid vacation to the Leaf's hot springs. The girls in the room all yelled in excitement and the started fantasizing about Naruto bathing in the hot spring and started to drool. Sakura saw the other girls start fantasizing and gave a death glare towards them that snapped them out of there little trance quickly . Naruto was next to speak as he headed for the door saying that the all should meet at the hot spring in two hours so that they would have time to pack there stuff and as soon as everyone left the Hokage's mansion they headed to their homes. Naruto walked down the road to his apartment while evaluating what has happened between him and Sakura in the past couple of days. Meanwhile as Sakura entered her apartment she ran through her hallway into her room and started to search for clothing she though Naruto would like her in, while Sakura was getting ready the rest of the girls met at Ino's flower shop to put plan see Naruto in the hot springs together and plan how to do so. As Naruto finished packing he heard a knock on his door and once he opened he saw Sakura standing in his doorway. Naruto come on lets go I wanna get there quickly Sakura said as Naruto threw his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the door Sakura was at and both exited Naruto's apartment.

As the two walked down the street they found themselves in front of Ichirakus ramen and Naruto stomach started to growl, Naruto are you serious Sakura sighed? I want ramen Sakura, Naruto wined. Fine Naruto but lets eat and hurry up Sakura pleaded Naruto looked at her and nodded. As the two opened the door a bell rung signaling costumers had entered Ayame who was working the counter lifted her head and was shocked at who had come in. N..Naruto is that you Ayame questioned ? Naruto smiled and nodded his head Ayame yelled father come quick Naruto has returned as she lept over the counter and jumped into his arms enjoying the feeling of hugging the man she considered her little brother. Techi came out and saw Naruto and and was shocked at how strong he now looked. He then turned his gaze towards Sakura who was glaring daggers towards Ayame, he quickly spoke to Ayame saying its time to let go of Naruto. Ayame started to turn her head and saw Sakura glaring daggers towards her and released Naruto and started to sweat bullets. W..hat would you guys like to eat Ayame said afraid to look a Sakura who was still a little upset about what happened. One large pork ramen Naruto said cheerfully, one vegetable ramen Sakura said who was now calmed down, as the order were cooking Ayame and Naruto were talking about his mission that turned into a training trip and Sakura listened intently, Ayame and sakura laughed at the face Naruto made when he said Kakashi had cut him off from ramen during the whole trip as the conversation was getting interesting the two orders came and the two started eating their food, when to two finished they paid for the food said good bye and continued towards there destination.

As Naruto and Sakura walked towards the hot spring they saw their friends and heard come on you slow pokes we're tired of waiting on you guys from Ino who was yelling at the top of her lungs. As the group entered the hot springs resort Naruto walked up towards the room keeper for his key and when the rest of the group made it to where Naruto was the got their room and found out who they are sharing with, Kiba and Hinata were sharing a room together and so were Naruto and Sakura while the rest of the group was in an all boys room and all girls room. Naruto turned towards Sakura and grabbed her bag telling her to follow him, Naruto where are we going Sakura asked following him? We're going to our room he sighed. We're sharing a room Sakura asked and Naruto nodded, are you upset about that Sakura asked feeling hurt. No not at all Sakura Naruto said, its just I forgot how loud and annoying Ino could be at times, Sakura laughed and agreed and was happy he wasn't upset about sharing a room with her AS the two walked up Sakura saw a door with golden trim on the outside and Naruto put the key into the door to unlock it as it open Sakura saw a room with pictures of the fourth hokage along with a beautiful woman with long red hair. The bed was covered with silk linen and looking out the window you could see the Leafs business district. Naruto this is the fourths room isn't it? Sakura asked Naruto nodded saying yeah why you askin, because Naruto this belong to the fourth so why are we in here Sakura questioned again, well Sakura this is my families room Naruto said the fourth hokages son Sakura screamed out loud shocked, Naruto nodded. Meanwhile all the other girls met in the all girls room to discuss how they were going to see Naruto in the hot spring. I think the only way to do it is for us to look over the fencing blocking us off from the guys besides Hinata who has the byakugan Ino said as the rest of the girls agreed but Hinata wanted to be like the rest and decided not to use the byakugan, unknown to Naruto Sakura and the other girls the guys were planing to spy on the girls as well once Sakura got out because they all feared her strength and didn't want to get hit knowing that it would be the end of them and Kiba will not be getting married because he would be dust in the wind.

As the guys and girls finally went into the hot spring Naruto was weary of the girls on the other side because he remembered how they were looking at him and drooling so he was paying close attention to the upper part of the fence to see if heads are going to pop up from the other side of the fence meanwhile on the other side Sakura was thinking about what Naruto said (flashback Sakura did you bring a dress Naruto asked? Yes i did why Naruto Sakura replied, I'm gonna take you somewhere special Naruto said the her. end flashback) Sakura blushed wondering where Naruto was gonna take her Sakura was brought out of her daydream as brown hair, pineapple shaped hair, and a bowl cut hair and long sleek hair on four heads started to pop up on the other side of the fence causing Sakura to lunge and hit all three heads sending Neji,Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru back down and tumble into the changing room while on the other side platinum blonde hair brown hair curled into buns and raven colored hair to pop up on the girls side as well. Naruto quickly flew through hand-signs and used the fox teleportation to teleport into the changing room leaving Chouji who was bending down as Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata lifted theirs heads over to look on the other side they were not greeted by Naruto's body instead they were greeted by Chouji's butt causing the three girls to fall back and pas out in the hot spring. When the commotion was done Sakura got up and wrapped a towel around her body and entered the changing room where she left her friend and made her way back to her and Naruto's room. Sakura opened the door and was greeted by a shirtless Naruto whose muscles rippled as he stretched and started to put on a nice dress shirt. Naruto was wearing black shoes along with a dark grey pair of dress pants and a long sleeve button up maroon dress shirt that he had just put on. Naruto turned his head towards the door and saw Sakura blushing with a dazed look in her eyes, he walked up to her and patted her face softly to get her out of her trance.

Yo Sakura get ready we got dinner reservations Naruto said as Sakura steeped towards her bag grabbed it and walked into the bathroom to take a shower while in the shower Sakura thought about what she saw and started having dirty thoughts go through her mind. When she stepped out of the shower she grabbed a dark blue bra and thong and slipped them one, she then grabbed a black strapless dress that ended at mid thigh and added some lip gloss to her lips and exited the bathroom when she got out of the bathroom Naruto looked at her and his mind went blank, he couldn't think of a coherent word to say at how she look Sakura saw this and said you like with a wink and all Naruto could do was the two left towards their destination Sakura saw Naruto had finally calmed down and asked him where they were going all Naruto said was its a surprise. When Naruto and Sakura arrived at their destination Sakura was in for a big surprise because Naruto had made reservations at the best restaurant in the Leaf Village, Naruto this place is expensive and you have to wait months just to get a seat here. Naruto smirked and said any thing is possible when your the hero of the Leaf causing Sakura to blush. When Naruto and Sakura sat at their table Naruto finally spoke more, Sakura you look beautiful tonight Naruto said with a smile causing Sakura too look down with a blush. T...thank y..you Naruto you look good your self this statement caused Naruto to blush as well. By the time they order and their food came both were in a deep conversation that had both of them laugh and blush at what they said to one another. On their way back to the resort Naruto and Sakura walked through the park and sat down at a bench to admire the stars, Naruto saw Sakura's hand on the bench and grabbed it to hold her hand Sakura looked towards him and smiled. The two made it back to the resort and slipped into their bed clothes and climbed into bed Sakura reached out towards Naruto's face and kissed him full on the lips and Naruto licked her bottom lip asking for her to open her mouth, she quickly opened her mouth and the two explored each others mouth. When the two stopped kissing because they had to pull apart for air the said their good nights and went to sleep. The entire vacation went by smoothly after the first day as they were packing up Ino had asked Naruto and Sakura what happened between them in their private room because none of their friends knew where the room was both Naruto and Sakura blushed a deep crimson red causing Ino to scream at them to tell her what happened.

* * *

Next chapter the battle begins the start of the fifth great war, cloud village will be on the sound and stones side, while the Mist and Sand villages will be on the the Leafs side :O

I've decided that im going to bring Sakumo Hatake and Jiraiya through Kabuto's edo tensei because i think that will be more interesting than bringing back two enemies

well until next time see ya ;)


	9. The Battle Begins

Naruto: Path Of A Hero

I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

The Battle Begins

Ah Naruto, Kakashi you two are back from your mission, Tsunade said. Yes, the mission was a success, Kakashi replied. What do you have to report to me, you too Tsunade said as she put her hands under her chin. Enemy Shinobi are amassing on the border Naruto replied, how many Shinobi Tsunade asked? It appears to be five hundred Stone, Cloud, and Sound Shinobi kakashi said as Tsunade looked distraught. Are our allies aware of what is happening Tsunade asked? Yes, while Kakashi and I were on the training trip, we went to our allies and asked for help with what is going on and Gaara will come with his siblings and two hundred Sand Shinobi and the Mizukage will also come with two hundred Shinobi Naruto said as he finished hand signs and summoned two foxes and gave them a letter each and told them to deliver it to Gaara and the Mizukage. When Naruto finished talking to the two foxes, Tsunade called for Bear and Cat telling the two anbu to split all the genin up into two groups so that one group would be able to prepare weapons for war and check medical supplies, and the other group will be able to move the civilians to the safe house. Yes Lady Hokage, was all the two Anbu said before disappearing into thin air,Lady Tsunade then called Rat, yes Lady Hokage how may I be of assistance Rat said, call the Shinobi Council and tell them to meet in the chambers we are preparing for war.

Meanwhile, on the outer part of the fire country, Tsuchikage, Sauske said as he and Kabuto were in a meeting together when a Stone village spy walked into the tent revealing information that the Sand and Mist villages have deployed Shinobi to aid the Leaf village during this war. How far away are those two villages Sauske asked the spy, they are about five days away, and the Sand village troops will be passing this area where we are now by a mile off distance, what would you like us to do the spy asked Sauske? Nothing let them pass they don't need to know of our troop strength until the battle begins, but, we will be keeping a close eye on their movements . Also we will set up a group of a small band of Shinobi to attack the Mist Shinobi while they are on their way to the Leaf, and another small group of Shinobi to capture the Kazekage as part of my plan to drawn that bastard Naruto away from the leaf village. Yes sir,also we will need to gather volunteers for these missions, we will need a group of at least one hundred and fifty for both missions, Sauske said to the spy as he left to gather the troops needed.

As the preparations for the capture of Garra and the attack on the Mist were under way the leader for the mission to capture Garra pulled out a map and showed the mapping of the area where the capture will take place. Saying that there is only one chance to capture him, and that is when they rest for the night and that is when they are to capture Garra and get out without attacking and letting the other sand Shinobi know that they are there while they sleep, as this is an important mission and they can't mess it up. When both squads left for their separate missions they took to the trees quickly. Lord Otokage do you believe this plan of yours will drag out the Uzumaki away from the Leaf Village the Raikage asked? Yes I do the bastard will always go help a friend who is in trouble its one of the things that make him a weak Shinobi Sauske said.

Meanwhile, Gaara and his troops were running through the trees towards the Leaf village as fast as they could to aid their ally. After a few more miles were cleared, Gaara raised his hand to halt his troops so they could take a rest. Unknown to the Sand troops, enemy shinobi spies were hot on their trail. As the Mist shinobi were also speeding towards their ally, the attack by the enemy shinobi was getting set up to attack them. Meanwhile, the spies were still on the Sands trail as night started to fall. They realize that the sand were making better time than what was thought as the ran the entire time after their rest, which meant they were a lot closer to the Leaf than they were suppose to be. The mist also stopped to take a rest as the enemy were keeping close eyes on their targets. The next day, the sand shinobi started to take to the trees as they were rushing towards their ally's village with the enemy shinobi falling into place as it was all or nothing as the sand made it faster to Fire country than was expected. The only thing the sand shinobi saw were sound ninja right before the genjutsu fell into place knocking out the sand shinobis, as soon as the enemy shinobi went out, the sound shinobi captured Gaara and lept off back to their camp with a successful mission accomplished. Meanwhile, the mists side ran into an enemy ambush and were pinned down. Deciding they needed to go on the offense, the Mizukage threw smoke bombs to cover their positions, then they finally retaliated with jutsus of their own. The Mizukage yelled lava style: lava globs jutsu and hit her mark killing an enemy shinobi instantly, the tides were turning as the enemy were falling quickly only for a bomb to be thrown and kill several mist shinobi, but the Mist shinobi weren't going to back down. They finished off the enemy with the heavy battle finished, and they counted their death toll, they took seven shinobi whose bodies were carried to the Leaf. The Mist made it to the Leaf after a few hours they then went to the tower and met with Tsunade to report the attack and loss of shinobi, and the victory won.

When the Sand finally woke up from the genjutsu they realized that Gaara was gone they quickly traveled to the Leaf and made it. As soon as the Leaf and Mist were told Gaara was missing they immediately called for a meeting with all the troops. Shinobi from the Leaf, Mist I Lady Tsunade Hokage of the Leaf am here to inform you that Gaara the Kazekage has been captured. Naruto shot up quickly yelling what do you mean and as soon as he said that a chuckle was heard as Naruto turned he noticed a Stone shinobi standing at the door Naruto walked up to the shinobi and grabbed him by his collar, wheres Gaara Naruto demanded only for the the enemy to say he is with Sauske and if you want to save Gaara come alone for a fight to the death with Sauske. Fine Naruto said as he dropped the enemy only for anbu to capture him and bring him to the torture division. Naruto walked towards the door only for Tsunade to tell him to stop that a plan is needed to save Gaara. Naruto yelled so what I'm suppose to stay here while Gaara could be in danger he yelled again as he started to advance towards the door again only to feel slender arms and a small body hug him around his waist, please Naruto stop we'll come up with a plan I promise Sakura said as tears started to form in her eyes from seeing the man she loves so angry, Sakura get off me you guys don' t understand. As soon as Naruto said that her eyes widened she then started screaming I do understand Naruto please stay let us come up with a plan I won't be able to take it if something happens to you so please stay, fine I'll stay but a plan must start right now as Naruto opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Next chapter Naruto's Resole the twenty man squad departs


	10. Naruto's Resolve TwentyMan squad departs

Naruto: Path Of A Hero

I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

Naruto's Resolve The 20 Man Squad Departs

Naruto do you sense any chakra signatures Kakashi asked, yeah I actually sense a couple of signatures Naruto said as the group was in the trees. Kakashi raised his hand to signal the squad to stop its movements. Naruto you know we can only follow you to a certain point Kiba said, Naruto slightly turned his head towards Kiba and nodded. Besides that Naruto how many chakra signatures do you sense Neji asked about forty five chakra signatures Naruto replied looking ahead towards where the signatures were coming from. Were outnumbered Yuago said as she looked towards Naruto and Kakashi who were talking. Alright Naruto said as he formed hand signs. Whats he going to do Ten-Ten asked curiously he has a jutsu that may be helpful in our little predicament Kakashi said. Naruto flashed his fox eyes on as he formed, fox, dragon, boar, monkey, ape, snake hand signs and yelled fox style fox blaze bomb jutsu. The jutsu Naruto had released was sent bursting though the wooded area in to the small enemies encampment killing a quarter of them instantly. As soon as the attack landed Naruto burst into his full fox cloak and attacked along with the group of twenty he was with. As the battle commenced a large figure came lunging at Naruto from up above, Naruto quickly dodged and got into a fighting stance, Your still alive the man said as Naruto look towards the man Raikage what the hell are you doing Naruto said while eying the Raikage suspiciously. Well to tell you the truth you Leaf village bastard we're allies with the sound the Raikage said as he lunged at Naruto again only to be blocked with Naruto's fist. Naruto cocked his fist back and smashed it into the Raikage's face who then flew back a couple of feet and looked up towards the where Naruto was attacking from above. The Raikage dodged and landed a hard punch to Naruto sending him flying through the air and crashed through a tree knocking the breathe out of him.

Naruto slowly sat up from the hit, he quickly noticed the Raikage over head barreling down on him and connected a hard punch, but no scream of pain was heard instead a poof sound resonated through the air signifying it was not Naruto that was hit but a shadow clone was. Meanwhile on the other side of the battle field Kakashi was squaring off with an enemy that seemed to match him move for move. Shit its like this guy is reading my mind Kakashi thought, while looking at the enemy. Ten Ten lept next to Kakashi, Kakashi what should we do were still outnumbered she said as she launched a couple of kunai embedding it into an enemy's skull killing him easily. Kiba was having trouble as well as the dodged a fire jutsu but was still being pushed back a hit against a tree, just when he thought it was all over as the enemy was running towards him with a kunai in hand Neji swatted the enemy away saving his partner from death. While Naruto jumped through the trees trying to reach his teammates the Raikage once again caught up to him and attempted a lariat on him catching Naruto almost immediately but once again it was a shadow clone that poofed away. While the Raikage looked around the area Naruto jumped down from where he was hiding and attempted an axe kick that knocked the Raikage down to the forest floor. With the breathe knocked out of the Raikage, Naruto held out his hand to form the rasengan and started running down the tree towards the Raikage who slowly got up and noticed Naruto coming towards him with the rasengan he tried to dodge but his luck ran out as Naruto plunged the rasengan into his chest and killed him instantly. Naruto rushed through the forest knowing that he needed to get to where his team was and out of the corner of his eye he spotted Yuago backed into a corner with three enemies surrounding her, he quickly sprinted towards her and blocked the two kunai that the two men tried to stab her with by using his own kunai. As soon as Naruto did this it gave her the chance to stab the two enemies quickly with her sword and killed them instantly. Thanks Naruto Yuago said, no problem but we need to regroup quickly Naruto said as he looked around and saw bodies of his dead comrades spread around the battle field Yuago nodded as she and Naruto sprinted off toward the rest of the team.

Meanwhile Kakashi jumped high in a tree and formed the hand signs for the chidori and gathered the chakra, and started to sprint down the tree once the chidori was made. He was able to kill an enemy while Ten Ten used one of her scrolls and use her twin rising dragon technique killing a few enemies quickly. Neji went on the attack as well using his gentle fist attacks to kill a few enemies, while Kiba and Akamaru used the fang over fang technique and killed and enemy. Naruto and Yuago made it to the rest and saw the man that Kakashi was fighting earlier barrel down towards Naruto who dodge it easily while releasing his fox cloak as he stared at the enemy intent on fighting him one on one. You finally made it Hurricane of the Hidden Leaf Naruto Uzumaki the enemy said with an evil smirk on his face as he charge at Naruto with a drawn kunai and attempted a stab at Naruto's stomach but missed when Naruto parried it with his own kunai. Your as fast as they say, the enemy smirked as said but still your no match for my lost jutsus as he flashed through hand signs and yelled dark lightning style roaring lightning jutsu as he attempted to kill everyone there but missed the targets. The enemy surveyed the area around him and couldn't spot anyone until Naruto popped out right in front of him and said fox style: fire fox fist jutsu and connected with the enemy launching him into the forest. kakashi and the rest were still in the tree until they felt another chakra signature and dodged the enemy's attack, as the dust settled after the attack Kakashi looked on in horror as the mans face cleared up from the smoke and Kakashi said one word...father

* * *

Next chapter Naruto vs Ryokoske Of Dark Lightning And Kakashi vs Sakumo Hatake

Naruto,Neji,Ten Ten, Kiba, Kakashi and Yuago are the only ones left from the twenty man squad and how will Kakashi fight his own Father :O


	11. Naruto vs Ryokoske of Dark lightning

Naruto: Path of A Hero

Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

Naruto vs Ryokoske of Dark lightning Kakashi Vs Sakumo Hatake.

Black lightning bolts flooded the forest as Naruto dodged each attack, not getting and chance to counter Naruto flipped up into a tree to dodge another dark lightning attack. "Shit I gotta figure out how to counter this" Naruto thought as he dodged another lightning bolt. "What are you gonna do you Leaf scum" Ryokoske said as he formed hand signs and yelled dark lightning style: Dark flash jutsu" disintegrating the tree Naruto was on causing Naruto to fall with a loud thud to the forest floor. Naruto kipped up and formed hand-signs "yelling fox style:Claws of the fire fox" while lunging at Ryokoske and hitting him sending him to the ground below. Naruto fell back a little trying to catch his breathe Ryokoske got up from the ground and pulled out a kunai and charged towards Naruto who turned his head towards where Ryokoske and pulled out a kunai and lunged at Ryokoske. As the kunai clashed Naruto jumped back and focused his chakra into his kunai and threw it at Ryokoske shattering the kunai he used to block it and burying itself into Ryokoske's right shoulder. Naruto pulled out shurriken and launched them at Ryokoske,he missed his target as Ryokoske jumped in the air and formed hand-signs yelling "dark lightning style: Dark flare jutsu" temporarily blinding Naruto. Ryokoske lunged towards Naruto with a kunai and plunged it into Naruto's chest and heard a poof sound, Ryokoske realized that it was a shadow clone that he killed when he looked up and saw Naruto in his sage mode standing on a tree branch. Naruto sped down the tree and smashed his fist into Ryokoske's face causing his jaw to break. Naruto jumped back and flew through hand-signs and yell Fox style:roar of the fire fox which flew towards Ryokoske engulfing him in fire and killing him Naruto released his sage mode and fell to the ground panting nearly drained of chakra.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield Kakashi was locked in a tai-jutsu stalemate with his father. Kakashi lept backwards as Sakumo attempted an overhead slash, after Sakumo missed the attack he flew through hand-signs and yelled "lightning style: lightning bullet jutsu" launching three fist size lightning balls at Kakashi who jumped into the air and flew through hand-signs yelling "fire style: fireball jutsu towards Sakumo who was hit and sent flying into the forest. Kakashi sprinted after his father to finish him off, as soon as he got there he was met with a fist connecting to his face sending him flying back towards his previous location. "Shit" Kakashi thought as he blocked a fist that his father threw at him and countered with a right hook to his fathers face. Sakumo pulled out a kunai and slashed it at Kakashi and cut his mask a little bit, Kakashi lept backward and formed the signs for the chidori, as he gathered chakra in his hand his father sped towards him with a kunai drawn Kakashi gather the chakra and charge towards his father and hit him with the chidori while his fathers kunai cut his arm. Kakashi fell to his knees after taking out his father, for the first time since obito's death during the war even though they were enemies he let tears flow from his eyes because he had to kill his father to protect there home. Neji, Ten ten, Kiba, and Yuago ran to Kakashi's side as he got up off his knees, "you alright" Yuago said, Kakashi nodded his head and then said "there's no time to waste here we have to find Naruto" the others nodded and took to the trees to find him. The group came to a clearing and saw Naruto laying in the center of the clearing with blood matted in his hair, his uniform ripped and a gash on his right shoulder to his abdomen with dried blood on it Kakashi walked towards Naruto and picked him up and piggybacked Naruto on to him. After about a half-mile of walking Naruto started to stir on Kakashi's back. "Kakashi-sensei set Me down" Naruto mumbled, "your awake Naruto" Neji said, Naruto nodded as Kakashi set him down.

"Kakashi-sensei shoot a fireball jutsu at me" Naruto said as the other looked at him confused. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and formed the hand signs launching the fireball at Naruto. As the fireball hit Naruto a golden light started to surround him and he felt his wounds closing and his chakra being restored. Naruto lept to his feet,"Naruto you sure your alright" Yuago said as she looked at Naruto, " yup I'm fine" Naruto said as he lept into the trees. "Naruto where are you going?" Kakashi asked, "I'm going to finish this and stop Sauske" Naruto said as he looked over towards Kakashi and the other. "Kakashi-sensei go back with the others to the Leaf Village i can handle it from here." Naruto said as he lept away from the group. Kakashi looked towards the direction Naruto lept off to, "please comeback safe Sakura needs you Naruto" Kakashi said in his mind as he and the rest of the group sealed the dead into scrolls and sped towards the Leaf. Kakashi and the other sped toward the Leaf village and as they got to the gate Kakashi looked back towards the forest they were at and hoped Naruto would be OK for Sakura's sake. When they entered the village Sakura ran up to them looking for Naruto, Kakashi shook his head and said"he's going to bring Gaara back and end this once and for all Sakura". Sakura had tears in her eyes but nodded her head.

* * *

Next chapter the fated two meet Naruto vs Jiraiya

sorry this chapter isn't that long college got in the way


End file.
